


Are you looking yet?

by Natecchi



Series: Gramander Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: “Hide me!”“Wait, what?” “Just hurry!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should write more for them :3

The whole school is in some weird state Percival wishes he didn’t see.

 

After the first task at the Triwizard Cup was completed successfully by all the participants, this Yule Ball thing was coming next and the professor nagged them they all should attend. Percival isn’t in the mood for that, leave him alone, he wants to say but the professor is glaring at him, so he shuts his mouth before he makes unwanted remarks.

 

He sighs as he makes his way to the dorms. There are whispering and blushing girls around him and no, he doesn’t like it. He fastens his pace and practically storms in the room and locks the door behind him, when a bolder one follows – or better said, runs after him.

 

Newt is at his desk, experimenting with some potions and when he notices Percival against the door breathing like he ran a mile – well, he did run – raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“What happened?” he asks with concern.

 

“Hide me!” Percival answers and flinches when he hears the girl calling from the other side.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Just hurry!”

 

Newt doesn’t get why and from whom he should hide him, but Percival is so desperate he can see it in his eyes.

 

“Okay, get there.” Newt says and opens a suitcase. Percival eyes him skeptically, but this is Newt, they’re in Hogwarts and they practice magic, so it should be some magical suitcase with plenty space for him to fit in there… except it’s not.

 

But at least a curled version of him fits inside and Newt closes it before he opens the door, on which the insistent girl was banging until now, and talks to her. Percival can’t hear what they’re talking about, but he wants them to finish faster, because his limbs went numb already a minute ago, and it’s really hot in there, plus he’s hundred percent sure something just licked his cheek, but it’s too dark to see what.

 

After what seemed to be like eternity, the suitcase is open and Percival is able to see again. He blinks repeatedly until his eyes focus on Newt who is frowning for some reason. Newt helps him get up, but doesn’t say anything as he goes to his desk to continue working on his potions.

 

Percival tries to talk to him but gets ignored and it bugs him. Did that girl say something to upset Newt? If that’s so, he’s not going to leave it like that. Newt is too precious for him to lose because of some obsessed girl, or to lose in general.

 

So, the next day when he sees her after classes, he bluntly goes and yanks her from her group of giggling friends – do they stop giggling and blushing or it’s something they do constantly? He drags her to another corridor and lets go of her hand. She smiles and looks expectantly at him.

 

“I’m not going to the damn ball with you, calm your spirits down already.” Percival growls at her.

 

“Why? Do you already have someone else you’re going with?” She asks, biting her thumb’s nail. Probably she’s nervous or something.

 

“That’s none of your business. And what did you say to my roommate?”

 

She blinks in surprise at him. “Nothing. I mean, only that I’m looking for you to invite to the ball.”

 

Percival doesn’t need to hear anymore. He storms off to dorms and hopes he finds Newt here.

 

And he finds him at the same damn desk, with the same damn potions. Apparently Newt didn’t notice him, so Percival approaches him and puts the hand on his shoulder.

 

Newt yelps in surprise and turns around. “You scared me!”

 

Percival smiles “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Newt hums and turns back to his work. “So, did you want something?” he asks after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes.” Percival states and when Newt doesn’t say anything, he continues “I want to ask you something.”

 

Newt takes two bottles and mixes the liquids in them by pouring one over another. “Sure, go ahead.” He replies, concentrating on the reaction which happens in the bottle he’s currently holding.

 

Percival inhales sharply and then blurts out “Will you go with me to the ball tomorrow?”

 

Newt isn’t sure he heard it correctly or not, but he’s sure he dropped the bottle and the potion just evaporated. And that is a catastrophe. “No!” he yells and pushes Percival back, because that thing is dangerous and he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

 

He stumbles as he tries to cover Percival’s mouth and nose, but it’s too late, both of them inhaled the potion. The last thing he remembers before he loses his consciousness is that Percival is soft and warm under him.

 

They wake up in the same position and it takes some moments to remember how they ended up there.

 

Newt jumps to his feet and starts apologizing, but Percival has a terrible headache so he just shushes him by saying that everything’s okay.

 

Sounds of explosions startle both of them and they rush over to the window to look what’s going on. They see it’s the fireworks and they don’t get why and how. Then it sinks in their mind.

 

“The ball. We slept a whole day.” Newt says and then remembers why he dropped that bottle in the first place.

 

Percival sees how Newt flushes and remembers as well. He grabs Newt’s hand and that looks at him with wide eyes and a cute blush over his cheeks.

 

“I didn’t get an answer, Newt.”

 

Newt looks at their hands and back to Percival, and if he doesn’t smile the gentlest smile Percival’s ever seen on that face, then magic doesn’t exist at all.

 

“Yes.” Newt murmurs softly, but then his smile turns into a sad one “But we’re late. Sorry.”

 

Percival shakes his head and grins “It’s okay. I didn’t want to go to the ballroom anyway.” Then he just pulls Newt to the center of their room and presses against his body, holding onto his waist. “Shall we dance?”

 

Newt laughs and nods lively, eyes shining. Then he pauses “I have to warn you though. I never danced before.”

 

Percival dramatically gasps “No way.” and smirks “Then, does it make me your first dancing partner?”

 

Newt smiles “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Then they just twirl around, laughing and enjoying each other’s presence. Newt steps on Percival’s feet few times, but he doesn’t care because Newt is here in his arms and he looks so happy, it’s making his heart jump in his chest.

 

Newt loses his balance completely and they stumble, falling on Percival’s bed. They’re a mess of tangled limbs but they’re laughing.

 

Their laughter dies soon and Percival just observes Newt’s face close.  His eyes are a beautiful shade of hazel mixed with green, his nose and cheeks are covered with freckles and he can’t help, but think it’s extremely cute. Newt’s lips are plump and look soft. Percival realizes he wants to know how they taste. So he just leans forward and feels how he steals Newt’s breath away by pressing his lips against Newt’s.

 

Newt doesn’t push him away and it makes him so happy it’s just indescribable. He pulls away and opens his eyes to see a cute blush spreading across Newt’s face and neck. He’s looking at Percival and smiles shyly. Holy wands, he’s gonna kill him someday.

 

Percival squeaks and hugs Newt, burying his face in other’s shoulder.

 

“I have two things to ask you.” Percival murmurs, his voice a bit muffled by Newt’s sweater.

 

Newt hums and gently brushes his fingers through Percival's black hair.

 

“I want you to go out with me.”

 

There’s a pause. Then Newt just says “Okay, and the second one?”

 

Percival feels his heart doing backflips in his chest. He would gladly hug tighter and kiss Newt again, but the pain in his butt doesn’t subside. He groans “Please, tell her to stop doing that.”

 

Newt doesn’t get what Percival means at first, but then he looks over other teen’s shoulder and laughs.

 

“So, she likes not only your head, huh?”

 

Percival raises his head and squints at him. That damn bird is assaulting his butt and this dork is laughing his ass off there. But he’s so cute that Percival is ready to forgive anything seriously.

 

He shoos the bird away by himself and smirks looking down at Newt. Percival says something which makes Newt stop laughing in an instant to gape at him.

 

“Sorry, birdie, that’s Newt’s territory from now on.”


End file.
